


Вот же придурок

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: Суга встречает Шимизу на третьем году средней школы и сразу замечает ее разбитые коленки.





	

Иногда Суга думает, что это неловко. Все это вообще — как они молчат больше, чем разговаривают, как неуверенно расходятся на перекрестке, как ждут друг друга у автоматов с напитками. А потом он смотрит на нее, и лицо у нее такое спокойное, что и сам Суга успокаивается. Никакой неловкости. А ему надо поменьше думать.

Ее зовут Шимизу Киеко, она третьегодка в средней школе, как и Суга, и занимается спортом — как и Суга. 

В первый раз они видятся летом, и вот тогда — тогда выходит правда очень неловко. 

Суга видит ее случайно, решив срезать дорогу до дома через детскую площадку. В это время там никого нет, и одинокая фигура на лавочке у песочницы привлекает внимание. Суга скользит по ней взглядом, уже намереваясь отвернуться и пройти мимо, но потом улыбается и глушит смешок кулаком. Она сидит, закрыв глаза, и зарывается босыми ногами в песок.

— Прости-прости, я просто… — тут же извиняется Суга, когда она испуганно распахивает глаза, и думает: я просто что? Шел мимо. Заметил. Подумал, что это так мило, что не удержался. Только не удержался от чего? — Я не хотел над тобой смеяться, — Суга пытается объяснить и поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, видя, как она чуть нервно тянет вниз подол юбки, пытаясь прикрыть ноги.

Нужно извиниться еще раз и уйти, а он глупо топчется на месте и смущает девушку. 

Вот же придурок — так она, наверное, думает.

— Можно я с тобой посижу? — выпаливает Суга и садится рядом, вытягивая ноги вперед, когда она чуть пожимает плечами и кивает. 

Внезапная мысль словно вспыхивает в голове. Суга сгибается пополам, тянется к кроссовкам и сбрасывает их, запихивает в каждый по носку. Нагретый за день сухой песок приятно обволакивает ступни, струится между пальцев, если приподнять ногу, и Суга удивленно выдыхает.

— Ты всегда так делаешь? — спрашивает она. Голос тихий и переливчатый, Суга сразу думает о маленьких прозрачных ручьях. 

Наверное, она говорит про другое. Но Суга отвечает так, как хочется.

— Конечно, — уверенно врет он. — Это, можно сказать, естественный природный массаж. Очень полезно для спортсменов, — он широко улыбается, а она хмыкает — конечно, не верит, конечно, понимает шутку — и протягивает ему руку.

— Шимизу Киеко.

— Сугавара Коуши, — он аккуратно берет узкую ладонь, и тут же выясняется, что рукопожатие у Шимизу отнюдь не слабое.

— Ты спортсмен?

— Играю в волейбол, я связующий. А ты тоже? — он кивает на ее зарытые в песок ступни. Шимизу снова весело хмыкает.

— Легкая атлетика, бег с препятствиями.

— Тогда тебе тем более полезно, — со знанием дела кивает Суга, а Шимизу наконец не сдерживается и смеется.

Они сидят так еще немного, говорят про спорт и массаж, про школы и соревнования. И молчат, перебирая ногами песок. Шимизу перестает держать подол юбки, и Суга замечает, что все ее ноги в синяках, но эту тему не затрагивает.

Расписание такое, что они сталкиваются у песочницы на детской площадке три раза в неделю. Не сговариваясь, сидят немного, потом вместе идут домой и расходятся на ближайшем перекрестке. Почти каждый раз рисунок синяков на ногах Шимизу меняется, часто Суга видит и разбитые коленки.

Суга замечает, что три раза в неделю у него холодеют руки. Обычно так случается, когда он нервничает. Он не может сказать, почему нервничает перед встречами с Шимизу — с ней, наоборот, хорошо и спокойно, даже если иногда ему мерещится неловкость. 

Чем ближе осень, тем реже они устраивают сеансы песчаного «массажа». Когда холодает, Шимизу и вовсе начинает носить колготки. На новый год она дарит Суге мягкий голубой шарф, а он вручает ей здоровенный тюбик самой классной мази от ушибов, которую смог найти. Шимизу спокойно и серьезно благодарит, но Суга видит, как у нее краснеют скулы, и как она чуть отворачивается — так, что бликуют очки на ярком зимнем солнце, не давая рассмотреть выражение глаз.

В марте уже совсем тепло, а апрель вообще обещает быть очень жарким, судя по ранним прогнозам. Но Шимизу так и продолжает носить черные колготки. Суга ловит себя на том, что немного этим разочарован, так что приходится от души хлопнуть ладонями по щекам и заставить взять себя в руки. 

— Ты уже подала документы в старшую школу? — спрашивает Суга, когда они в очередной раз медленно идут к своему перекрестку.

— У меня несколько вариантов, — Шимизу отвечает как-то уклончиво.

— А главный критерий?

Она колеблется, задумчиво поправляет очки за дужку.

— Ничего особенного. Пусть там учат нормально, — они останавливаются на светофоре. Шимизу немного колеблется, а потом оборачивается к Суге и тихо вздыхает. — И пусть не будет серьезной команды по легкой атлетике. Будут же звать, а я не хочу больше.

Суга удивленно округляет глаза.

— Мне надоело, — честно и как-то устало говорит Шимизу. — Не помню, как это, когда ноги не болят и когда они не синие, — и улыбается. — Ну и все-таки хочу налечь на учебу.

Обычно Суга так не делает, но в этот раз говорит раньше, чем успевает подумать.

— Идем в Карасуно. Не слышал, чтобы там была легкоатлетическая команда. И я тоже собираюсь в универ, а там у выпускников обычно неплохие результаты, — он мягко сжимает плечо Шимизу, стараясь ободрить ее и придать своим словам убедительности.

Улыбка Шимизу становится чуть шире, она дотрагивается до руки Суги на своем плече и легонько хлопает по ней. 

— Ладно. Я подумаю.

Шимизу уходит в свою сторону, а Суга — в свою.

Дома он лежит, пялится на свою руку — все еще холодную.

Вот же придурок, думает он.

И улыбается.


End file.
